Of Royalty
by RavenSara84
Summary: Russia is not happy with England due to the death of his own Royal family, and it could turn nasty. England does his best to calm Russia down and extend some kind of friendship. One shot.


Ivan now lived alone for so long, it was no longer a question whether he was sane or not, everyone knew full well that he wasn't and it wasn't the Russian's fault. His country's history was filled with blood and violence, all the wars that had occurred during his time, the cries of his people, and the death of his Royal family… It was all too clear why Ivan would be so unstable.

Time didn't heal all wounds. Britain knew that too well

The blonde haired, green eyed gentleman was backed against the wall, with the full depth of emotion that the taller man was feeling, coming at him in full from those violet eyes.

"Russia I…" Arthur tried to speak.

Ivan shook his head; "You left them there,"

He flinched; it almost felt like he had been hit. His King had regretted the decision and so did he, but what could they do?

The British Royal family no longer held the power of the land like they used to, if anything they were nothing more than mere puppets for the government to use at their own leisure. Arthur too felt a great deal of regret knowing that unlike his King he did have _some_ power and sway over the government, if he had _argued_, had the guts to stick up for another Royal family, they may not have their titles, but they were still a monarchy. The outcome would have been so much more desirable than what had happened.

The War…

"That's not an excuse," Ivan fired back.

Arthur was inclined to agree with that, it _wasn't _an excuse to allow so many people to be killed just because they were born into a family that ranked so high, that was meant to _rule_ over so many.

"I know it's not," Arthur said with a nod; "We should have agreed to let them come over here, to have saved them. Please Ivan… Don't think that we, myself and my King, didn't feel regret for what happened, I still do and I know I can do nothing, _nothing_ to repent for the pain you must have felt on that night,"

The Brit never begged, in fact it was very, _very _rare for him to do so, but this was Ivan, this was a nation who had felt far more pain and suffering than the rest, who was an outsider and now had no chance of being part of the group.

"Da, you can never know Britain," Ivan stated; "You best _pray_ that your own Royal family never end the way they did, da?"

His green eyes widened, _Is that a threat Russia?_

The violet eyes seemed to reply; _Nyet, nyet… _

"I would never let anything happen," Ivan seemed to vow to him, stepping away, giving back Arthur his own personal space.

"Russia…"

"If it was you, who do you think would help you?"

"I…"

"Da, if the… Shoe was on the other foot, who would help you?"

"Russia, please,"

"Nyet, nyet," Russia shook his head violently; "They died, they knew it too, they knew the end would come… I did _nothing!_"

_It's not just hatred of me, it's of himself._ Arthur realised, and raised a hand to touch the other's shoulder.

"Ivan, I would be devastated too," He said.

"Nyet… Nyet!"

Arthur saw it clearly, tears falling from Ivan's eyes. _So he does show emotions_.

"Ivan, you know there isn't many countries with Royalty left," He said softly, hoping to calm the other nation down.

"Da, no more in the west,"

_Monaco doesn't count as west I suppose… What of Spain…_

"Ivan, shush, I am sorry, I know full well that you will never take that apology, but if you knew how my King felt,"

"Da, I heard," Ivan suddenly became like stone, the tears stopped, the violet eyes once more glared at him.

_Damn it, why do I forget that Ivan isn't so easy to read?_

"He regrets his decision every day,"

"Yes, you have no idea how much he wishes to take back that letter from the Prime Minister…"

"Nyet, I wish I had been stronger, to have taken out the German's and then laid waste to your lands too," Ivan turned his back on the other nation.

"Then what?" Arthur dared to asked; "Your Royal's would still be dead, then what? So that we could fight each other…"

"Da, till you become one with Russia,"

"Russia, I would never be one with you, no matter how much you may try to force me…"

"Da, da, I know," Ivan slumped before he continued on; "You know, it's sad, isn't it? How we were both so great and now are so…"

"We're still great countries Ivan, it's just… The world has changed so much, so quickly," He said softly as he walked up to the taller nation; "I don't wish for us to remain enemies Ivan, we've both done foolish things in the past, and I know that I top anything that you did to me," He hear Russia go; '_da, da'_; "But I want things to work out between our countries. Maybe we should try and be… Friends,"

_There, I've said it, now it's his turn._ Arthur carefully watched Ivan who turned to look at him in confusion.

"Friends?"

Arthur nodded at him; "Yes, friends. Allies,"

"We were in the Second War, da?"

"We were Allies during that war yes, but not friends,"

Russia looked slightly confused, as if Arthur would obviously want something of him, but the Brit smiled; "Come on Russia, let us build a bridge, we both probably have much to talk about, given our wars and…"

"Da, da," Ivan nodded slowly; "Da, I would like to… Talk,"

"Jolly good, how about we go to this small café?" Arthur suggested; "They have vodka if I remember right,"

"Da, that will be fine,"

The two nations walked away, both knowing full well that forgiveness might never be earned, but a bridge between the two nations was always welcomed.


End file.
